Chaos
by MonicaRocks12983
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes.. I guess just basically the last half of Insurgent, just from Tobias's point of view.


**Hello! Sorry for not posting for a while... i kind of lost interest... and had a bit of writers block.**

**But, now i have a good idea! Its going to be Fourtris! My story starts a little before Fourtris has a little make out session, and then fall asleep together. This might be a one-shot... haven't decided yet.**

**I am not following the exact story line. **

**If I owned Divergent, I wouldn't be writing this. Comment!**

I feel myself climb over the railing of the chasm.

Its been two days since she left.

And I don't think I can take it anymore.

She's going to be dead anyway. Why can't I?

I look over the chasm, while holding onto the railing with both hands behind my back. I lean forward even further, and I see the rushing water. I hear my breath start to quicken. Do I really want to do this? Yes. I feel a numbing coldness start in my feet, and spread up to my neck. Black spots start to cloud my vision, as I realize what I am about to do. Its not like I would hurt anyone, except Tris if she escapes. But she couldn't. Could she?

I remember the feel of her lips against mine, her warm skin and small bones under my hands, her short blonde hair half covering her eyes. Her eyes, a light blue, almost grey, so close to mine, spilling all of her secrets.

If I do this, I would never see her again.

Ever.

I can't do it. If I am going to die, its going to be with her. I have to see her again. I pull myself close to the railing one again, and turn around slowly. I climb over the railing, and jog back to my small apartment, my vision returning, and the cold feeling being replaced with a stomach ache, as if my stomach were the Pit, and the pain was the churning chasm.

I check my watch. 4:30 AM. The next train comes in ten minutes. I quietly exit the steel doors. Cold air hits me in the face, chilling me down to my toes. Suddenly I am running.

Why am I running?

Tris.

I run faster, harder, pumping my arms so I accelerate faster. The wind is incredibly strong. Almost like it was when I climbed the Ferris wheel with Tris.

Tris.

In a way, she saved my life too. I could be dead right now, or faction less. I feel a cold tear slip down to my nose, but it quickly dries as the wind rushes by.

Suddenly, I see the train lights. A sharp blast of air hits me, and a loud hissing noise momentarily stuns me as the train slows down a bit. I start to sprint beside it, and when I get close enough to it, I jump in. I grab the railing on the other side, before I fall out, the pain bringing me out of my trance. I slowly sink to the floor, my legs stretched out in front of me, my back against the wall, my hands cradling my head. And fatigue hits me like a moving vehicle. I groan loudly in pain as my legs cramp up, and I lean over the side and throw up. As much as it hurts, I raise my head back in, and look ahead so I see the Erudite when I get closer.

Then I wake up.

My eyes snap open. I feel sweat along my hairline. I am gripping the bed sheets, and I am breathing heavily. I hastily sit up and look around. I am in my bed, in my apartment. Nothing happened. Tris is fine. She is still in the dauntless quarters.

Tris.

I know she wants to leave. She was so disturbed by the Marlene incident. I could tell she wished she could have saved her, but I know she is glad she chose Hector. I don't know what exactly is going on between us. I want to protect her, but she feels like she has to save everybody, and not herself.

Darn Abnegation.

I look over to the clock on the wall. 8:30 AM. Time to get up. I grab a sweatshirt, and leave the room, half walking, half jogging to the cafeteria. As I enter, and walk to the tables, I see Tris. I know she sees me, but she won't meet my eyes. She is sitting with Uriah, and the others. I know they are talking about, the plan to stop the Erudite.

And I know what she wants to do. I walk up behind her, and tap her on the shoulder. She turns to face me, her gaze almost unnerving, her blue eyes dark and cold, her mouth set into a hard line. As if, daring me to change her mind.

But I won't. I can still try. But, I won't be able to. I tell her she isn't going to the Erudite. She stares at me, her eyes narrowing. But, she nods. She turns back to the table, and I walk out, forgetting about eating. I follow my daily schedule, and around nine at night I walk back to my room. I grab some extra clothes, and head to the showers. I leave my door open a few inches, hoping Tris will come by.

After undressing, I turn on the water as hot as it will go. I imagine the water washing away all the pain, the sorrow and the wrongs in the world. Almost, just almost, it helps a little bit. I finish washing, turn off the water, and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk over to the sink, and brush my teeth. When I am done, I raise my head, and look at the man staring back at me in the mirror. That man has a hard jaw line, dark hair, and tan skin. He has dark blue eyes, that are deep set into his head.

That man is me. I turn away and get dressed, a tight black T-shirt, my sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and some black sneakers. I walk back to my room, hugging my self, because it is cold. I see that my door is opened a little wider.

Tris.

She is on my bed, holding the comforter, as if she was going leaving and going to miss it. I suddenly feel mad, she is planning on leaving.

I feel my face tighten, and Tris lifts her head noticing me for the first time. I throw my sweatshirt onto the desk. I slam the door shut.

"Tobias I can expla-"

I raise my hand to stop her. I feel my eyes start to water. I can't meet her eyes.

"Tobias! This is bigger than you think! I can stop more deaths from happening! You don't understand why am I doing this!"

"Tris! Your life is too important to throw away!" She starts to cry.

"Oh really? My parents are dead Four. My brother is a traitor. There is no one who would care if I died right now!"

"What about me?" Before I know what I am doing, I cross the room and kiss her. She melts into my arms. After about a second she pulls away. I can tell she is hiding something. She looks at me, tears in her eyes. She shakes her head, and looks down at the floor. I look at her for a moment, and lift her jaw with my fingers so she is looking at me.

"Promise me Tris. Promise me you won't go." Slowly she nods.

"Promise me" A strangled cry comes out of her mouth, and I hear her mumble the two words. I hold her close, until she stops crying. She tilts her face to kiss me. A soft kiss, that quickly turns into a harder, more desperate kiss. I pull her back, and sit on the edge of the bed. She is still standing, and we are now the same height. I feel her small hands slip under them hem of my shirt, and linger there. Her fingertips send a certain electricity through me. I pull her closer, as close as she can get. I slip my hands under her shirt, and fit them into the indent of her waist. We are still kissing.

Before I know it, we are on the bed, and she is asleep in my arms. I look down at her face. She looks so relaxed, her mouth slightly open, and for once in a long time, not scowling. Her long eyelashes lay on her cheek, and every once in a while they flutter a bit, from a nightmare. I pull her closer. I like the way she breathes when she sleeps. A silent inhale, then a short loud puff of air out. And pretty soon, I fall asleep to.

A while later, I wake up. A slow smile spreads across my face, as I expect Tris to be next to me when I open my eyes. Ever so slowly, I open them.

But Tris isn't there. I sit up quickly, my heart beat quickening. My sweatshirt isn't where I left it, in fact, its gone. And my door isn't all the way shut. I know where she went.

I get up and walk out.

And I keep walking.

**How did I do?! If I get 10 reviews by next Sunday, I will post a second chapter!**

**(not until Sunday because I go to a weekly boarding school)**


End file.
